<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Men Like You by MeChewChew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199805">Men Like You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew'>MeChewChew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spitroasting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veld shows Tseng and Reeve how it's done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Shinra/Reeve Tuesti, Rufus Shinra/Reeve Tuesti/Tseng/Veld, Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Veld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Men Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not Reeve’s favorite position. He can’t see his face this way and it feels a bit…impersonal. But it’s the easiest position for Rufus to suck Tseng’s cock as he takes him from behind.</p><p>Rufus rocks back and forth naked on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed, silk sheets crumpling under his hands as he lavishes Tseng’s cock with attention. Tseng has a hand cupping his cheek, thumb running against it gently as Rufus all but swallows his cock.</p><p>Reeve isn’t even sure he’s seen a peek of Tseng’s skin yet during the whole ordeal, but he still feels like he’s seen too much.</p><p>He lets a quiet moan slip through his lips when Rufus presses his ass against his hips, fucking himself on Reeve’s cock. Reeve squeezes pale hips, watches how his fingers dig into soft skin, and nods to himself.</p><p>Rufus is nothing but wanton between him and Tseng, acting like a first class whore as he pleases both of them.</p><p>He’s worried that Rufus isn’t getting anything back, but Tseng has assured him several times that they enjoy having him there.</p><p>What Tseng and Rufus have both failed to tell him though, is that there would be another man invited tonight.</p><p>Reeve nearly shrieks when the door unlocks. He stumbles back onto the mattress, covering himself with his hands as he looks up to the intruder.</p><p>“Chief?”</p><p>Reeve glances over to see Tseng pulling out of Rufus’ mouth with a wet pop, holding his cock in his hand awkwardly before tucking it back into his pants. He seems just as surprised as Reeve, fidgeting slightly as he meets eyes with Veld.</p><p>Veld stands there with his arms crossed, nonchalant as ever as he takes turns looking at Tseng and Reeve with an eyebrow raised. After making both of them sweat, he finally looks at Rufus, curled up on the bed and peeking at him through his hair.</p><p>“When I told you to watch over the Vice-President all those years ago, this isn’t exactly what I meant,” he chides.</p><p>Tseng bristles and stutters a half baked response, taking a step back when Veld comes forward. Reeve finds himself shoving his cock back into his pants and stumbling off the mattress to stand next to Tseng, erection all but gone in his surprise.</p><p>Veld stops beside the mattress and Reeve barely sees his hand move before it meets Rufus’ ass.</p><p>Rufus gasps and a loud whine leaves his lips, but he doesn’t move. Veld slaps his other ass cheek and Rufus whimpers, looking up at Veld defiantly as he balls himself up further.</p><p>“And you,” Veld continues his reprimanding, a hand on Rufus’ shoulder to roll him onto his back, “spreading your legs for all these men to do as they please.”</p><p>“Men like you?” Rufus sticks his chin up, a defiant glint in his eyes as he uncurls himself to let Veld kneel between his legs.</p><p>Veld smirks, chuckles and sits at the head of the bed. He crooks a finger at Rufus, beckoning him closer, “Men like me.”</p><p>Rufus slinks onto his hands and knees again, crawls slowly towards him, and straddles one of Veld’s thighs. He reaches down towards his pants, shivers when a hot hand meets his side and slides down to cup his ass.</p><p>Rufus unzips his pants, pulls his cock out from his underwear, and wraps his hand around it. It’s so warm in his hold, quick to arouse and grow. He doesn’t even notice he’s rubbing against Veld’s thigh until the man praises him.</p><p>“That’s right.” Veld purrs lowly, kneading Rufus’ ass with one hand while the other massages his thigh. Rufus leans against his chest, hand pumping Veld at a steady pace as he nips at Veld’s jaw with his lips.</p><p>Veld wraps a hand around his head to pull him into a harsh kiss. Rufus whimpers, tongues sliding against each other. Veld brings his other hand up towards Tseng and Reeve, watches them bump into each other as they scramble to pour lube into his hand.</p><p>He nudges Rufus’ legs apart, mumbling a <em>‘good boy’</em> between their kiss when they spread apart without resistance. Veld wraps his arm around to his ass and sticks two fingers in, listening to Rufus keen. Not that he needs the stretch, but Veld puts on a show for Tseng and Reeve, finger fucking their lover until Rufus is rutting against him and pleading so nicely.</p><p>Veld breaks the kiss and Rufus looks so disappointed, <em>so eager to please.</em></p><p>“What do you want?” Veld asks quietly, sliding his fingers out and holding his palm up for more lube.</p><p>Rufus doesn’t even acknowledge the other two presences in the room as they move about, maybe even forgotten about them in the heat of the moment.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Rufus whispers, begs.</p><p>Veld raises an eyebrow, waits patiently.</p><p>“Please?” Rufus squeezes his hand around Veld’s cock, rubs his own against his hip in a display of want.</p><p>Veld doesn’t move.</p><p>Rufus squirms and pouts until he tires himself out. Reeve and Tseng stand to the side, erections pushing against their pants as they watch a new side of Rufus shine. A side that would beg for their cocks, work for it like it’s worth more than his fortune.</p><p><em>“Daddy,”</em> Rufus whines, looks up at Veld with the best pleading eyes he can offer.</p><p>Tseng and Reeve glance at each other before back to Rufus, hoping this doesn’t awaken something in them.</p><p>“Yes?” Veld finally replies, free hand massaging at Rufus’ thigh again.</p><p>“Please fuck me?” Rufus shivers, huddling against his chest.</p><p>Veld only nuzzles his nose into Rufus’ cheek, waits until Rufus asks again with the correct title before pushing him down onto the mattress.</p><p>Pale legs fall open easily and Veld slicks his cock up with two pumps before guiding the tip to Rufus’ hole. He leans down to wrap his arms around Rufus’ waist, arching him up and pulling him down as he pushes into him with a grunt.</p><p>“Daddy!” Rufus throws his head back with a moan.</p><p>Legs tense up in the air, hands crumple the sheets below him, and Rufus is spewing a stream of nonsense as Veld fucks him.</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy, harder, so big-!”</em>
</p><p>Veld shifts and Rufus screams in pleasure, pleading for his daddy to keep fucking him right there, that he feels so good because of daddy’s cock.</p><p>Veld teases him back quietly, tells him he’s naughty for letting all these men fuck him, that he’s been such a bad boy, asking if he deserves to come.</p><p>“Please, Daddy!” Rufus begs, tries to wrap his legs around Veld’s waist only for them to be pushed back down.</p><p>Rufus cries out, tears brimming in his eyes as Veld grinds into him, eyes dilated and mouth open with wanton moans.</p><p>“Be a good boy and maybe Daddy will let you come.”</p><p>Veld beckons Tseng and Reeve over, seats himself deep inside Rufus before pausing. The two each take a side, cocks erect from the show and quickly taken out for their lover.</p><p>Rufus takes one in each hand, instinctually begins pumping as Reeve and Tseng come to tower over him with a collective moan. Rufus’ eyes are dead set on Veld though, rolling his hips to urge him to move.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Rufus perks up in delight, a dazed smile on his face as he gives Tseng and Reeve an expert handjob.</p><p>“Daddy,” Rufus whines, <em>“Daddy.”</em></p><p>“Yes, baby?” Veld begins slowly thrusting again, leans down to take Rufus into a deep kiss before he can answer.</p><p>“I want to come,” he mumbles between their kiss.</p><p>Veld chuckles and sits back up, hands sliding to Rufus’ hips to keep him in place. “You can come after they come.”</p><p>Rufus pouts and looks up between Tseng and Reeve, turning his wrists and quickening his pace. “Hurry up.”</p><p>Tseng frowns at him and looks vaguely annoyed. Reeve is quick to respond with a quiet “yes” before being stared down by Veld, wilting until he turns his attention back to Rufus and gives him another smack on the ass.</p><p>He pulls out and shifts Rufus much to his chagrin, pushes him until his head’s falling off the bed. Reeve settles onto a corner of the mattress and watches Tseng stick his cock into Rufus’ mouth before he can complain.</p><p>Rufus immediately sighs and wraps his lips around it, moaning when Veld thrusts back into him. Reeve has a hand wrapped around his own cock, pumping slowly as Rufus gags around Tseng’s cock when Veld pounds into him.</p><p>It’s not that he enjoys watching Rufus struggle, he thinks to himself, but the way that Rufus turns red and chokes around Tseng’s cock until he nearly passes out stirs something in him.</p><p>Tseng has a hand under Rufus’ neck, supporting him as he thrusts in. He savors every sound from his lover, watches how his chest heaves and his legs quake as Tseng and Veld sandwich him.</p><p>A tan hand snakes its way to Rufus’ neck, squeezes slightly until Rufus whimpers and begins struggling in Veld’s hold.</p><p>It only turns them on more.</p><p>Veld lets go and Rufus gets one good breath in before Tseng is throat fucking him, smothering him against his groin as Veld fucks his ass in earnest.</p><p>Rufus arches between them, moans muffled and garbled between Tseng’s thrusts, face red from the blood rushing to his head. Just when Reeve is sure that Rufus is about to pass out, Tseng pulls out and comes with a low moan, half into Rufus’ mouth and half painting his face in white.</p><p>Rufus looks up at Tseng hazily, mouth still open and tongue lolling as he’s pulled back onto the bed. He barely has time to recover before Reeve’s cock is being guided into his mouth.</p><p>He turns his head and latches onto it immediately, mouth hollowing to suck him off with fervor. Reeve digs his hands into his thighs, wills himself not to thrust forward into that warm heat. Rufus seems to have a different idea, strains himself to take Reeve’s cock as deeply as he can.</p><p>
  <em>Anything to please daddy and let him come.</em>
</p><p>Rufus looks up at Reeve, just like he likes, and swirls his tongue around the tip. He moans beautifully around it, lets his lashes flutter in delight as if he were tasting a cuisine.</p><p>Veld fucks him slowly, allows Rufus the capacity to think and focus on Reeve. It doesn’t take long before Rufus swallows his cock and has Reeve coming down his throat with a strained whisper.</p><p>And finally Rufus can turn his attention back to Veld, look up at him expectantly.</p><p>“Good boy,” Veld praises, watches Rufus light up and spread his legs just that much more and whimper a quiet “daddy.”</p><p>Rufus reaches up at him, sighs happily when Veld leans down and kisses him. Pale arms wrap around a black suit and Rufus’ legs come to lock behind Veld’s waist.</p><p>“Daddy,” Rufus whispers between kisses, raising in volume with each thrust, with each increase in speed.</p><p>Veld hooks his arms back under Rufus’ waist, arches him up until he has Rufus writhing against his chest.</p><p>Tseng and Reeve watch Rufus’ eyes flutter shut, his legs tense as he squeezes down on Veld’s cock. His moans are filthy, lewd. His body quivers, thrumming with the anticipation of his climax.</p><p>“Daddy-!” Rufus gasps when Veld breaks the kiss, fucking him within an inch of his life.</p><p>If Veld wasn’t there to anchor him down, they’re sure that Rufus would have broke by now.</p><p>Instead, Rufus lays there repeating the same few words over and over again. He tells him how good he feels, how he wants to come, begs for Veld to let him do so.</p><p>Veld watches Rufus come undone below him. His hair is a flying mess, blue eyes dimmed with a layer of lust, lips red and dripping a mix of saliva and semen as he pleads.</p><p>He thrusts in fast and hard until Rufus is squealing, purrs out a low “Come for Daddy” that he isn’t quite sure that Rufus can hear, but Rufus is screaming out his name a moment later as he throws his head back and climaxes, convulsing in his hold.</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy!”</em>
</p><p>Veld fucks him through it, hips stuttering as he follows suit. Rufus squeezes tightly around him, milks his cock for what it’s worth, and leaves indents in his suit he knows he’ll have to iron out later.</p><p>Rufus whimpers and quakes in Veld’s hold in the aftermath, arms and legs falling limply to the side. Veld leaves a kiss on his chest, trails up his neck and jaw until he reaches his lips. Rufus kisses back lazily, head heavy and mind disoriented, empty.</p><p>Veld sits up and pulls out, watches come dribble out from Rufus’ hole before putting his hand out and watching Tseng and Reeve run into each other again to grab him a tissue.</p><p>They hand him a damp rag and he wipes himself up before running the cloth up Rufus’ body and flipping it to the clean side to wipe at his face.</p><p>“Hm,” Rufus follows his hand when it pulls away, reaches out for him when he gets off the mattress.</p><p>Veld tucks himself back in, leans down to run a hand through Rufus’ hair and place a chaste kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“Be good,” he says soothingly, beckons for Tseng and Reeve to get back on the bed and hold him.</p><p>Rufus whines at the loss of contact, curls against Tseng the moment he’s within an inch of him while Reeve is still fumbling to get undressed.</p><p>Veld gives Reeve a pat on the shoulder and leaves them to their fucked out lover.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahaha :)</p><p>hmu at @thirstysexy or @mechewchew on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>